violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 18-year old girl. She is a bright girl, full of life, but she's overprotected by her father, Germán Castillo. At the beginning of the series, she didn't know about her talent and passion for music. She's got a unique voice which is a legacy from her mother. From her father she inherited a love of books and a superior intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she speaks her mind. She's just trying to find her own place in the world. When she returns to her hometown, Buenos Aires, she starts taking private piano lessons at Studio 21, a very prestigious music school. There, she discovered a new world that will lead her towards her own destiny and the story of her past and made new friends. At first, Violetta's friends thought she is very timid and shy, but later, they discovered her real personality. She fell in love with Tomás when they first met, but their relationship didn't work out, so they agreed to stick as friends. Later, she fell for León. The two have been dating and breaking up many times, and after Diego came in, they began to fight a lot more; but in the season 2 finale, they got back together. Her best friends are Francesca Caviglia, Camila Torres and Maxi Ponte, and her main enemy at the Studio is Ludmila Ferro, who always tries to hurt and ruin her, because she thinks she 'stole' her place at Studio On Beat. Violetta Castillo is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is a sweet, nice, spontaneous, lively, excited, fun, smart and also mature young girl who has a big passion for music, singing and she has a very big talent. She is a bright and lively, but lonely girl who has a very overprotective father. She has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but she doesn't know it. She also inherited a great intelligence and a love for reading and learning from her father. She is very spontaneous and honest, but she just wants to find her place in the world. When she returned to her hometown, Buenos Aires, after living in Spain her whole life, she stars to take private piano lessons at "Studio 21", a very prestigious music academy. There, she discovers a whole new world and her destiny and family history. At first, her new friends see her as a shy, unsure girl, but soon, they discover who she really is and how talented she is, and they always help her. Her personality changes a bit in season 2, she becomes more confident and is very hyper and energetic; she also seems to be more mature but also very fun and happy. Now that her father lets her attend the Studio as a normal student, she becomes even more interested in music and writing songs; but she still has to face her life: her relationships with León ,Diego . Violetta help Diego to look for his father. Her father and Ludmila, who seems to hate Violetta even more that she did before and wants to see her suffering and tries to do everything to make her leave Studio On Beat. Character History Early Years Violetta was born on June 26, 1995 to Germán Castillo and María Saramego. Many flashbacks and memories of Violetta has been seen and told by several characters that have met her during her childhood. The first fact that was mentioned is that her mother died when she was 5 years old, and after that pain, her father, Herman decided to move away from Argentina to forget it. She had to travel a lot due her father's job, that's why she described her life is an airport per month. She lived in Madrid (Spain) most of her childhood, but she has never met the city at all because she wasn't allowed to go out, that explains why she never actually went to school and had friends, instead, she had a tutor. 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Violetta is a shy girl, who has never experienced having friends, going to school, falling in love or her passion for music. At the end of the first episode, Violetta is walking in the rain and she slips, but Tomás catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. Later on in the series, Violetta joins the Studio and meets new friends, new loves and new enemies. Slowly, Violetta starts to develop all her hidden talents, even though she knows this would bring her many problems with her father. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, after Violetta ran away from Germán and Jade's wedding to attend the show of Studio 21, she got in big trouble with her father and now is even more confused; she still doesn't know who is better for her: Tomás or León. She was still attending the Studio and after a few more episode, she and León got back together after breaking up. At the end of this season, in the episodes 79-80, she and Tomás had their first kiss, but when Tomás left for Spain, she decided to be alone, so she and both León and Tomás agreed to be friends, even though León might still not like Tomás. Her father finally let her perform, sing and dance at the show, but he took her away after the finale for 3 months. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta's personality and style changed a lot. Violetta became more confident and seems to be a very hyper and outstanding girl who stands up for herself and her friends. And after the arrival of Diego, she and León start to fight and their relationship gets more and more complicated. After awhile, she gets tricked by Diego and Ludmila, who are trying to get rid of her. At the end of part 1, Violetta and Diego kiss and become a couple; thus causing more fights between Violetta and León; this and the fact that León and Lara started dating. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Violetta and León's relationship was getting better and they agreed to stick as friends, and stop fighting, because it hurts both of them. And after she found out that her father was actually Jeremias disguised, she got really mad at him and they started fighting again. In the last episode of this season, Violetta found out about Diego and Ludmila's plan of ruining and hurting her, which made her really upset. She broke up with Diego. After a time, she and her father, Germán made up and wrote the song "Soy Mi Mejor Momento" together using some of María's notes. A few episodes after that, at the show of the end of the year, she and León kissed on the stage and got back together. 'Season 3' Part 1 She celebrated her birthday in Barcelona on the YouMix tour. She and León were together at the time. A few episodes later Leon met Gery at the track and they become friends, and Violetta finds Alex, the alias of Clement Galan, the son of a hotel owner and he doesn't respect his sons passion for music. Alex had a crush on Violetta and Gery had a crush on Leon, so they made a deal to break them up and to be with who they want. Leon saw how Alex was with Violetta and he got jealous and made Violetta upset and then they eventually broke up. Violetta thought that Leon was with Gery so she dressed up as Roxy and Francesca as Fausta and spied on him and Gery, and Leon slowly started to develop feelings for Roxy. And he finally kissed "Roxy" and then Violetta revealed it was her. Part 2 After the kiss he didn't want to see Violetta again and he was distraught. Violetta uploaded a video to YouMix to say sorry to Leon but he didn't forgive her. Gery came up with a plan to get Leon even farther from Violetta. The band had a gig and she canceled it pretending to be Violetta and Leon thinks that she's the one that did it to sabotage them. In episode 59 he realizes Violetta is worth it Just when she was starting to get over him and when she heard what he was trying to do and tried to explain it to him but Gery broke his phone. In episode 60 it was the bands CD and Violetta had a solo and then he came in and sang with her and kissed her. In episode 61, Leon and Violetta decide to stay friends. In episode 67, Priscila pushed Violetta down some stairs and she accused Ludmila without seeing her. With the help of her friends she found out by security tapes that Priscila pushed her down the steps and German breaks up with her. Then the gang goes to Seville for a festival to honor Antonio and Violetta and Leon found it hard to be friends because they loved each other more than friends. Leon and Violetta met a little bit later and then Clement confessed to breaking them up and then Leon and Violetta kiss and get back together. Trivia *Tomás is her first love interest. *León is her second love interest, her first kiss and current boyfriend. * Diego was her third love interest and her ex-boyfriend * Angie was the first person to hear her sing in the show when she told Angie how she remembered when her mother used to sing En Mi Mundo to her. * Her first kiss was with Leon. * She is 19 years old. * She came second in "Talents 21", next to Federico. *The first song she wrote was "En Mi Mundo". *The second song she wrote was "Te Creo". *The third song she wrote was Habla Si Puedes. *She also wrote the song Ser Mejor. *She has never had a dog. *She can't live without her diary.Violetta vs Ludmila *Mostly every boy at the studio has a crush on her. *Sometimes, she likes reading her mom's diary and wearing her clothes, because she feels like she is next to her and feels her. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink, white and blue. *She loves reading. *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Her dad describes her as smart, intelligent, beautiful and talented. *She doesn't like Ludmila, nor Lara, because they both consider her their enemy. *Her style changed a lot in Season 2. *She can play the piano, drums and possibly even the guitar. *In Season 1, she had a Samsung mobile phone, but in Season 2, she has an iPhone. *She wrote "Cómo Quieres" about her feelings for León. *Her catchphrase is "Singing is who I am!" *Her mother, Maria Saramego, passed away when she was 5 years old. *Her best friends are Francesca, Camila and Maxi. *In the first season, her hair was brown and straight, but in the second season she changes it to brown with caramel highlights, and she also curls it a little. And in season 3, her hair totally changed to blonde. *She didn't knew who Rafa Palmer was. She also thought that Rafa Palmer was the name of a dog. *She doesn't like to fly in a airplane. *In episode 34 of Season 1, she mentioned that she loves Rock Bones. *In season 1 episode 67, she sang En Mi Mundo for "Talents 21". *In season 1 episode 71 she found out that Angie Carrara was her aunt. *In season 1 episode 72 she first met Angélica Carrara, her grandmother. *When Violetta had to leave for Qatar in the last episodes of season 1, she gave Francesca a necklace and Camila her favourite book. *She has wrote many songs. *In season 3, she created a secret identity called Roxy to spy on León and Gery. León ended up falling in love with her, until he found out that she was actually Violetta. *She celebrated her 19th birthday in Barcelona, and León took her out flying with an air balloon. *She participated in Jade and Nicolas' wedding where she sang Ser Mejor and Underneath It All. *Priscila once pushed her down a stairs. *Angie is now her step mom. *She gave Diego a guitar once, but Ludmila broke it. *She was born on June 26, 1995. *She and León danced together for YouMix dance contest. *She was part of the YouMix competition. *She once twisted her ankle looking at Leon, but Diego helped her. *She helped Diego to look for his father. * Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Francesca Caviglia Category:Friends of Camila Torres Category:Friends of Maxi Ponte Category:Friends of Leon Category:Friends of Diego Hernandez Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Violetta Related Pages Category:Castillo Family Category:Protagonist Category:Girlfriends of diego